


Kiss the Prince

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgardian Tony Stark, Bets & Wagers, Feels, Fluffy Ending, Kissing, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Tony Feels, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Anthony has been caught in a wager with Sif. Loki comes to help him complete it while hoping to keep their friendship intact.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 60
Kudos: 667





	Kiss the Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I have hit over the 200 comment mark!  
> And I also, _miraculously_ have some free time. So I shall be posting a fic and then trying to go through my comments. Oldest to newest. ^^;;;  
> A large cup of tea shall be neccesary I think XD

“I heard of Sif’s wager with you.”

Anthony spun around, looking shocked and even fearful of Loki’s presence. Loki was surprised Anthony didn’t show disgust. It was what he had expected, along with resignation and bitterness.

But, fear, he supposed, was just as painful to see.

“Prince Loki,” Anthony whispered, his voice unusually wary.

Loki hated it.

It had taken him _years_ to foster an association with the weaponsmith. He had warmed Anthony to him slowly. He had put time, favours and even gold towards gaining Anthony’s goodwill. Finally, he had started to see his hard work blossom.

They shared meals in the tavern. They spoke at feasts. Sometimes, he had even convinced Anthony to travel to Vanaheim with him.

He would _not_ see Sif ruin everything he had strived so hard to achieve.

Would this hurt? Undoubtedly. Would it assist Anthony and gain his gratitude? Most likely. Would Loki take selfish pleasure from it? Yes. 

“Well,” he said, “complete it.”

Anthony’s eyes went wide with disbelief. “Complete…it?”

“Kiss the unfeeling, frigid prince,” Loki said, quoting Sif’s descriptions of him. 

Anthony flinched and Loki tried not to take it to heart. After all, while Sif clearly saw a means of damaging their friendship, she had in actuality miscalculated.

She likely expected to anger him and make him push Anthony away for the supposed “trick”. In truth, Loki was grateful that she only sought to ruin a friendship. Had she known that Loki was in love with Anthony, there would be no shortage of pain or mockery she could implement.

For were she to court Anthony, it would cause him uncountable anger, envy and heartache.

Luckily, she was not overly perceptive and instead, sought to embarrass and fracture them with an advance unwanted.

If anything, it was gaining him something that Loki had never imagined would fall within his reach. In even his best imaginings, never once did he feel confident enough to believe Anthony would feel anything for him but friendship and fondness.

A kiss for a wager was still a kiss.

A kiss as a _favour_ only further convinced Anthony of his kindness as a friend and companion.

Taking a step closer, he paused when Anthony tensed.

“I will not stab you for it, should you fear that,” Loki assured him. “I will not even stab you, should you wish a more public place to prove your completion of her bet.” He offered a smile crafted to be friendly and teasing. “Why in the Norns you agreed to such a deal, I cannot fathom. Surely, you know better, Anthony?”

_Lower your guard. Become at ease beside me once more._

Loki wanted Anthony to accept his help. He wanted to kiss Anthony and be done with it. 

He also _needed_ Anthony to see nothing but friendship in his gaze. He couldn’t afford to show even a glimmer of attraction or longing.

He took another step closer and dared to touch Anthony’s arm in a friendly gesture. Anthony remained as stiff as a bow. In response, Loki locked his emotions behind a mask. It was the very expression that gave him the name ‘ _unfeeling_ ’. No one, save his mother, had worked out exactly how much he felt behind its cordial disguise. And even she did not always know _what_ emotions were hiding there. Especially those concerning Anthony.

“Come now,” he said, injecting wryness into his tone. “Surely it must not be _so_ disgusting to press your lips to mine? At the very least, triumphing over her must outweigh any distaste.”

Anthony still wouldn’t speak; he’d even lowered his gaze to avoid Loki’s. It… hurt.

And Loki immediately masked it by impatience.

“Well?” He snapped, dropping his hand. “Make your choice. I will not simply stand here forever, Anth-”

He was cut off as Anthony moved. It was with a speed that surprised Loki. It was _followed_ by Anthony’s lips pressing to his in a kiss so sudden that Loki gasped.

Anthony’s eyes were closed and his hands cupped Loki’s cheeks. A small noise escaped Loki’s lips, unbidden and Anthony shuddered. Loki expected him to pull back. He did _not_ expect Anthony’s hands to slide into his hair and for Anthony to attempt to deepen the kiss.

Loki was not frigid. He was not unfeeling.

He was a man and he was in _love_.

He parted his lips and let Anthony kiss him as deeply and as intimately as he wished.

And Anthony kissed him with everything he had. The weaponsmith’s body pressed against his own and Anthony tangled their tongues together. Loki bit down on a groan, unwilling to let another sound escape. Which was why it was shocking to hear a moan pierce the air and _know_ it wasn’t from him.

It was enough to make him yank back. His eyes snapped open and he stared with surprise at the high flush in Anthony’s cheeks. At his squeezed shut eyes and nervously bitten lip.

The evidence was there before him, and yet, Loki still found it hard to contemplate.

“You are attracted to me,” Loki murmured.

Anthony cringed, dropping his hands and looking away. Loki had seen many liars in his time, and was one himself, but there was nothing in Anthony that made him think the man was fabricating. It made his heart race with a fearful spark of hope.

“Why did Sif ask you this wager?” Loki asked.

“She sought to have you refuse me,” Anthony whispered, his voice sounding miserable. “She thought it a fine joke I was attracted to you. What better price to pay for my foolishness then either kiss you myself, or have her declare before you something I could not deny?”

“And at least with the first,” Loki murmured, realising once again how similar this man was to him, “you gained a kiss.”

Anthony cringed again, but finally raised his gaze. He looked uncertain but no less resolved.

“And now Sif will know of her folly because…” he swallowed. “Because even if my prince is uninterested in me, he would not so easily disregard embarrassing Sif. Would he?”

Loki could see it playing out: Anthony and he striking a deal. Anthony would kiss him again in public, they would both laugh it off and pretend it meant nothing to either of them. They would mock Sif and chuckle about the grand joke until she flushed with rage and embarrassment.

Because Anthony _had_ seen the kindness he could bestow. He was hoping that kindness and their _friendship_ was enough to weather an unwanted attraction.

But Loki could not accept that plan. Nor could he accept only a portion of what he yearned for.

“This plan of yours, Anthony, would depend on precisely what kind of attraction is involved.” 

Anthony’s gaze gained a touch of nervousness. 

“Why is it,” Loki said quietly, “that I believe there is more than a wish to bed me that you feel?”

Anthony’s eyes closed and his shoulders slumped. The wings of hope beat harder within Loki’s breast.

“Because you are the smartest on this realm, my prince,” Anthony said tiredly.

He didn’t even follow it with his customary quip of ‘ _save myself_ ’. He didn’t follow it with _anything_. He stood there simply waiting for the axe to fall.

Loki couldn’t help but wonder how foolish they both were.

“I find it rather ironic,” Loki murmured, “that the woman who sought to tear us apart has instead, forced us to acknowledge something neither of us were brave enough to admit.”

Anthony frowned and Loki stepped closer. He touched Anthony’s arm but he didn’t let it remain a friendly gesture. He slid his hand up until he could cup Anthony’s cheek. Anthony’s gaze shot to his and Loki almost shivered at the sharp and sudden intensity.

 _This_ was the Anthony he knew and longed for.

Loki grinned. He also let his mask slip away, revealing his delight, his attraction, his affection and his _want_.

Anthony blinked, astonishment plain on his face before his lips curled in a satisfied smirk.

“Well,” he remarked, his own hand tentatively coming to rest on Loki’s waist. When he wasn’t shrugged off, Anthony drew them even closer. “This _is_ a surprise.”

“Quite,” Loki agreed. “It makes me almost wish to thank her.”

“Perhaps we should,” Anthony answered. “By fulfilling her wager quite publicly, and with the assurance to all who ask that it is not only a friendship we share.”

“That it is also courtship?” Loki questioned, reading the offer within the man’s words.

Anthony’s smile grew even wider and he slipped an arm around Loki’s neck, tugging him down until their lips were inches apart. 

“If my prince is willing to accept it.”

In response, Loki kissed Anthony. He felt the man’s laugh turn into a groan and Loki felt triumph and delight rush through him. A courtship with Anthony. Loki felt happier than he had been in centuries. He wanted to parade Anthony around the realms – or stay kissing him for the rest of the day.

Loki couldn’t wait to do it all. He felt he could do _anything_ with his courted at his side.

And as he pushed Anthony back against the nearest wall to deepen their kiss, Loki found that, for once, he was actually thankful to be so furiously hated by such an unperceptive idiot as the Lady Sif.


End file.
